<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>my gaze (your touch) by cosmicfrownies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853126">my gaze (your touch)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicfrownies/pseuds/cosmicfrownies'>cosmicfrownies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Fantasizing, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Smut, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:33:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicfrownies/pseuds/cosmicfrownies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix hasn't been able to sleep for days and now the damned Boar is being noisy. Felix investigates and sees more than he bargained for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>my gaze (your touch)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dimilix isn't a huge ship of mine, but I had an itch to write smut and I couldn't get these two off my mind. I really love an angry, animalistic, horny, repressed Felix angrily jacking off. </p>
<p>Anyway, hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Felix rolled over, annoyed, exhausted, </span>
  <em>
    <span>exasperated. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It had been like this for the past few nights. He would drift in and out of sleep, assuming he could even fall asleep in the first place. He could handle a lack of sleep, but his swordsmanship was suffering. Felix Hugo Fraldarius should </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>be bested by Sylvain or even the damned </span>
  <em>
    <span>Boar</span>
  </em>
  <span> while wielding a sword. Yet, it happened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His classmates had been concerned. Ashe asked him if he felt alright, with his brows furrowed and a kind look in his minty eyes. Mercedes doted on him, trying to bring him to the infirmary, he assured her he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Sylvain joked and asked if he needed to blow off some steam in town and “get some”. Even Dedue had thrown a concerned glance or two Felix’s way. Felix huffed. Why must they be so concerned with his well-being when they had plenty of issues of their own? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>And don’t even get Felix started on the damned Boar. The Boar, the Crown Prince, his former “best friend”. Felix scoffed at the thought and memories. He</span> <span>had the audacity to pull Felix aside after class with a furrowed brow and a frown. </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you feeling alright, Felix?” Dimitri asked, grasping Felix’s wrist.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course I am!” Felix spat, forcing himself out of Dimitri’s strong grip. He turned away, heading towards the training grounds to practice his sword technique. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And here Felix lay, in bed, who knows how late, tossing and turning, sweating. Why was he sweating anyway? Sure, Fódlan began to warm up going into the Lone Moon, but it was chilly nevertheless. Yet, here Felix was, uncomfortably warm, ridded of sheets and blankets, sleeping in just his smallclothes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix had tried everything, really, a nice workout before bed, a cup of chamomile tea (even if the thought of enjoying a cup of </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> favorite tea disgusted Felix), and he had even tried a nice jack-off session or two before bed. Sylvain was a filthy liar with that damned silvertongue of his… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing worked. Felix just could not sleep, or at least stay asleep. It wasn’t as though he had night terrors or anything. He just couldn’t sleep. He groaned into his pillow. What else was there? There were those herbs he had heard some classmates talk about before, but Felix was rather skeptical.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix buried his face into the pillow further, maybe mild asphyxiation would tire him out. Or, at the very least he’d pass out. He really sounded ridiculous… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nngh.” Felix jerked up. What was that? His eyes darted to the door. It was closed. Nobody could have snuck in without Felix’s notice. Felix lay in bed, completely still, waiting to see if he’d hear a sound again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah.” He heard another sound. A sound of pain? And it sounded like it came from… the Boar’s room? Well surely </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>could hold his own, much to Felix’s dismay at times. Another sound rang out. Felix grumbled. If he couldn’t sleep before, he definitely couldn’t sleep with that damned animal groaning in pain due to who knows what. Maybe the damned Boar had night terrors. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’d deserve them. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix got up out of bed and threw his nightclothes on. He stepped out of his room and the Boar’s door was… open? He walked towards the door with caution and stealth. His training as an assassin would do him some good, he supposed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He reached the door and slowly peered inside. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There lay the Boar, spread out, flushed and panting on his bed. Stroking his dick with his right hand as he gripped the sheets with his left. His eyes were shut tight, his golden hair a complete sweaty mess. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>moaned</span>
  </em>
  <span>. An obscene sound, but Felix would be lying if he said it hadn’t stirred something within him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix knew he shouldn’t be looking. The boar was jacking off, seeking such animalistic, carnal pleasure, making obscene noises. He’d be done soon enough. Felix could just sneak back into his room and hold a pillow over his head until the noise died down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Felix would also be lying if he said the Crown Prince’s legs splayed out in front of him, rubbing his thick cock, panting and moaning wasn’t an arousing sight. He knew this and </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated it</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He hated the tightness he felt in his pants. He hated the arousal he felt stirring in his gut. And above all else he hated the damn man that lay there, a complete mess, shirt ridden up, revealing toned abs and pink, hard nipples. Felix </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>should have left. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yet, it was just so enticing. This was such a personal moment for Dimitri, but Felix couldn’t help but to stare. Stare as a bit of precome dribbled down Dimitri’s tip and flush as Dimitri moaned when he flicked his thumb over his slit. Felix had known that he was into men, but if he had any doubts, this scene had confirmed it completely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The bulge in pants was noticeable, very much so. Felix wanted to relieve himself right then and there. Wanted to seek the same pleasures that the damned animal in front of him was desperately searching for. Felix kept staring, kept listening. The rhythmic slap of skin against skin resonated through the room and out to the hallway. Felix wondered if he even knew his door was open. The Boar was probably too focused on his desires to care. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Or… what if he was an exhibitionist? Felix felt his cock stiffen at the thought. His cock was straining against his nightclothes by this point. Painfully. He let out a practically inaudible groan. He hadn’t been this hard in a while. Felix wondered… What did the Boar think about?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Did he get off to the thought of some peeping Tom, or rather a peeping Felix, staring at him, practically eating him up with their eyes? Did he get off to somebody desiring him? Somebody watching, squirming at the thought of fucking him? Did that damn animal get off to that? Was he so much of a desperate slut that he left his door open, just hoping to get caught? Just hoping to have somebody salivate at the thought of his royal cock in their mouth? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Who did he think about? </span>
  </em>
  <span>If anybody at all… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Did he think of a pretty woman? Maybe he thought about bending the Professor over and giving her a lesson of his own? Did he think of someone like Mercedes, sweet, pretty and seemingly innocent? Or did he think about men? Somebody like Sylvain, seemingly charming and annoyingly attractive? Did he ever think about </span>
  <em>
    <span>Felix? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What if he thought about Felix pounding into him? Moaning and writhing beneath Felix, desperate for release. Or did he think about fucking Felix? Ramming into him with his massive cock, making Felix squirm and beg beneath him? Felix scrunched his nose at the thought. As if he’d beg to a damn </span>
  <em>
    <span>animal</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Boar’s legs were shaking by this point, his desperate panting and moans filled the air. Felix rutted against the wall. Desperate for friction. He should’ve stopped a long time ago. But he couldn’t. He was far gone. His mind was completely clouded by arousal. Perhaps that’s how the Boar was, too stressed and horny to even close the damn door. That damned boar and his damn moaning and groaning. Now Felix was desperately palming at his erection, softly panting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Surely the Boar was close, he was so damn noisy. Felix would put him in his place, his hand over his mouth, threatening the damn animal if he were to make a sound. Maybe a firm grip around his throat… He was really surprised he hadn’t heard the Boar before, but perhaps he was glad he hadn’t. Did Sylvain ever hear this? Felix groaned, knowing Sylvain, he probably got off to it too. Felix was no different than Sylvain or </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Boar’s hips jerked up and he let out an </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span> inaudible sound as he bit down on his thumb. Thick, white ropes of cum shot out of his cock in spurt after spurt, his hips jerking up each time. His abdomen was covered in a pool of cum as he panted and tried to slow down his breathing. He looked relaxed, a soft smile on his face. His eyes were still closed. Felix turned away and snuck back into his room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He locked the door and tore off his pants and smallclothes. He sunk onto the floor against the door and pumped his cock at a rapid pace. He panted and let out soft moans as he smeared precome against his cock. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Why did this have to happen?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix kept pounding into his fist relentlessly, seeking his release as soon as possible. It was close. Felix was close. He could feel it in his gut, it was tightening. He was close. He was going to come soon. His legs were shaking, he was breathing heavily, he was sweating, moaning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix kept pumping his cock and there it was. His hips sputtered. He let out an absolutely obscene moan. He blacked out, stars in his eyes as spurts of cum shot out of his cock and on to the wooden floor with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>splat</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Fuck, Dimitri,” he moaned to himself. His chest heaved. His breathing was uneven. He stood up shakily, pulling up his pants. He found a handkerchief by his desk and sloppily cleaned up the cum on the floor. He was completely spent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He lay in bed and for the first time in several days, Felix got a full night’s sleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Felix, are you alright?” Dimitri asked as Felix stepped out of his room the next morning. Felix blinked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I am!” He spat, forcing his way out of his room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, I was just rather concerned… I heard strange noises coming from your room last night. I do hope you weren’t having night terrors.” Dimitri frowned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix’s cheeks flushed. “You must be hearing things, you damned Boar!” He pushed his way past Dimitri and rushed to the dining hall. Not before hearing a chuckled that sounded like Sylvain’s laugh. Felix was in for it. But he didn’t care at that moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! I wrote this purely because I am a degenerate and my brain just didn't really want to think of much besides voyeurism and jacking off. </p>
<p>Feel free to leave a comment or criticism below!</p>
<p>Find me on tumblr @cosmicfrownies</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>